


Eggs and bacons

by OtterEyes2044



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Heartwarming, Holding Hands, One night one morning, What Love Is, damaged people, smell of egg and bacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterEyes2044/pseuds/OtterEyes2044
Summary: Two peopleOne with secretOne with damaged pastOne night under the starsAnd one unexpected happy morning





	Eggs and bacons

We were lying in bed,side by side. I looked up to ceiling. The darkness revealed something shiny star-shaped.

“Wow” I said, eyes glued to the little stars, taking in the soothing light among the darkness of the room.   
“Yeah..” he replied. His voice was so quiet as if he was whispering.  
“I didn’t take you for a fan of the universe. How come you have those stars on the ceiling?”  
“They’re just a reminder... of my past.. my mom. She always said to me that if i have faith, I can reach for any stars. She’s the reason I ended up being a detective though.” he explained in a very soft and loving tone. 

  
He must have been through a lot.

  
I reached for his hand. At first he retreated but then he gave in to me. Our fingers were intertwined. Laying side by side, I decided to close the gap between our bodies. I moved closer to him so that our shoulders were pressed together and I could rest my head on his shoulder.

Suddenly, his grip became tighter and he rested his head on mine.  
“You’re perfect. You know that?” He broke the silence.  
“Probably. I have no one to remind me about that.” I chuckled.  
“Well. Now you’ve got one. You’re perfect, Y/N.” he gently circled my hand.  
But something told me his sentence was not complete

“.. too perfect for me..”  
he sighed deeply as he tried to leave the bed  
“No, Gavin. Please don’t leave..” I pleaded him trying to keep my voice from shaking.  
“Okay...C..Can I ask you something?” He stuttered a little, his eyes darting away avoiding my gaze.  
“Ask away” I slightly raised my head up to get a better look at him.

  
“How would you feel if I told you ... I love you?”  
“W-what?” I chuckled in confusion, feeling my whole face got hotter. My heart beat faster than ever. The emotion I had yet explored...

 

The room was filled with silence.

 

Probably, a deafening one for him.

  
“You don’t have to answer. I probably shouldn’t have asked yo-“  
I stopped him, sealed his lips with mine and brought him back down to lay beside me.  
“That’s my answer “ I said staring into his misty eyes— the pair of eyes that captured my heart since we first met.  
“ I- I. Wow. I never thought—“  
“What? You never thought I would have a soft spot for a bad arrogant boy?”  
“Well that’s not exactly what I was gonna say, but damn. Yeah.”  
I cupped his cheek and he leaned into my hand. He moved his hand to catch my hand on his cheek. It was like he was trying to tell me ‘do not let go’ or something.  
“I wish we could stay like this forever” I said eyes not leaving his.  
“I need to tell you something.” I sighed. I could not keep my eyes on his anymore.  
“What is it?” He asked moving his face closer. His hand was on my cheek now  
“My secret. The real reason I am here... in Detroit.”  
My voice started to crack tears were ready to fall down  
“It’s okay. You can trust me.” He reassured me forcing me to look him in the eyes. I suddenly couldn’t hold my tears back anymore.  
“I fear that if I told you this, you would leave me... hate me.. and I will lose you forever.” I tried to speak as clearly as possible  
“Just .. tell me. I promise you I won’t leave you no matter what.”  
I breathed in and out deeply gathering courage and to calm down a little.

  
“Gav... I am an android.” I told him.. I could say he was processing this but I didn’t know how much of this he could take.

 

 

The atmosphere in the room was very thick I felt like I could stop breathing or pass out.

 

Then a very faint voice broke down every barrier between us.

“It’s ok.” with trembling voice he said. Sounded like he directed that to himself.  
“Just... lay down enjoy tonight .. and let’s discuss this further tomorrow.” he closed his eyes. His arms reached out wrapping around my shoulders. And there I was, sleeping in his embrace, wishing to the stars above for everything to be fine. He kissed my forehead softly before we both fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

The morning came sooner than I thought. I reached my hand out to where Gavin once was.

He was gone.

It felt like I suddenly had a thousand cuts in my heart...

I walked downstairs to see if there’s anything to eat. As I walked down, the smell of butter and bacon mixed in the air creating a perfect aroma of the ideal heavenly morning.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” the voice startled me. It was warm and loving.  
“You didn’t leave..” saying in disbelief I approached the kitchen counter.  
“How could I? I promised, remember?” He smiled as he put down the ceramic plates with omelette and bacons with a sprinkle of salt and pepper.  
“Hey.” he reached for my my hand and held it tightly as he sat down. He looked into my eyes. His eyes were full of light and life.  
And love.

He tightened the grip  
“No matter what”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays season!
> 
> Ive written this a long time ago as a part of my other fanfic but I think it would be better to release it individually. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think about this! Your comments are valuable:)


End file.
